Change
by RedChevy93
Summary: Edward married Tanya. She cheated. He left with Cassie. Bella married James. He abused her. She ran with Jayda. What will happen when these two meet? AU/AH Cannon pairings.
1. New Friends, Old Problems

**A/N: Read the end note…..=) ENJOY**

~Change~

Chapter 1 – New Friends,Old Problems

(Epov)

"Cassandra Esme Cullen, get your butt down here right now or I swear, I will not give you your birthday present!" She bolted down the stairs to the front door. She knew she was getting a car, but she didn't know what car. I handed her the small box that contained the keys to her brand new red Porsche 911. She raced out the door to the garage and I raced after he. I wanted to see her face when she saw it.

"Oh. My. God. Dad… this is…it's just…AWESOME!" I smiled at my daughter's enthusiasm for cars. She got that from Alice, not to mention Rose and me.

She was pretty much all me. She had no Tanya in her whatsoever. For that I was extremely grateful.

"Dad, this is so cool!" She walked around the car, taking it in from every angle.

"Cass, you'd better get going or you'll be late for school."

"Kay." She put her bag on the bag seat and started the car. I smiled at the purr of engine. Cars were one of my three passions, along with, music and of course, Cassie.

I watched as Cassie backed out of the garage and sped off to school. I headed inside to get ready for work. Rose had covered the first hour of my shift at the hospital so that I could give Cassie her present.

* * *

"Hey Rose. Thanks for covering for me."

"No probs. So, did she like it?" Rosalie had been the one to choose the car for Cassie. She was the major car fanatic in the family, followed very close by the rest off us.

"She absolutely loved it. I'm pretty sure she's at school right now, talking about it!" We walked over to the nurses' station and Rose filled me on the current patients before heading off.

My first stop on my rounds was with one of my favourite patients. His name was Anthony. He had been in and out of the hospital since he was 8, suffering from leukaemia. But he was a fighter, and his fighting spirit never ceased to amaze me.

"Morning Anthony." I walked to the edge of his bed and pulled out his chart.

"Morning Dr Cullen."

"Now Anthony, what did I tell you about calling me Dr Cullen?" A sly grin appeared in his face.

"It makes you feel ready old, and it makes you sound like your Dad."

"I'm glad you remember. Now, you just need to remember to call me Edward. Kay?"

"Kay! Can I get out of bed today?"

"That depends. How are you feeling?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask a 10 year old, but I couldn't help myself. The thing with being a paediatrician was most of the time you could actually tell how your patients are feeling, cause kid's can't hide it nearly as well as adults.

"Good. Really Good!"

"Well then, I guess you can go for little walk if you'd like. Down to the park and the playground?"

"Yay."

"Morning Dr Cullen." I hadn't even heard Amy come in.

"Anthony, do you want to repeat what I told you to your mom." I laughed as I said it.

"Mom, when you call him Dr Cullen, it makes him feel old, so you have to call him Edward!"

"Okay. Well then, Morning Edward."

"Morning Amy. How are you?"

"I'm okay." I knew she wouldn't really tell me how she was feeling with Anthony in the room, but she did gave me an 'I'm trying' look.

Last night, I had to sight down with Amy and Chris and we had to face the painful truth that Anthony was in fact terminal. Up until 3 months ago, he had been in remission for the second time. But it had flared up again, and this time it was the worst it had been. Anthony's tiny body just couldn't take it anymore. No one wanted to face the facts, but we had to.

"Amy, Anthony can go down to the park today. I watched as Anthony's face lit up at the mention of the Park.

"Oh. Okay. What time can we take him down?"

"You can go now if you like, but only for an hour or so. We don't want him to get to worn out. "Amy walked over to Anthony and help to get off the bed.

"I'll be back later. Have fun at the park." I walked out the door and continued on my rounds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Most of my other patients were not nearly as positive as Anthony, but they did have a much better prognosis. I had just finished checking on Claire, who recently had surgery to repair a broken tibia. She was in pretty high spirits considering. I had one more patient to check on. She was a little older and had come in yesterday afternoon. I got the chart off the wall next to the door and walked in. I glanced around the room. There was a woman in what looked like a nurses uniform sleeping on the recliner in the corner. My patient, Jayda, was awake. I walked over so I was closer to the bed and my voice wouldn't carry, so as not to wake the women who I could only assume was her mother. I made a mental note to inquire about the nurses uniform later.

"Good Morning, I'm Dr Cullen, but you can call my Edward. You must be Jayda?"

"Ah, yeah."

"So let's see." I flipped open her chart. " Okay, it says here that you were involved in an accident, car versus pedestrian. I'm guessing the car won?" A small grin appeared on her face.

"Yeah. I'm a bit clumsy. I get that from my mom."

"I see. So, you've got a broken leg, a few broken ribs, and you had some internal bleeding, but that's under control now."

"Ah, yeah. I'm not really sure. I kinda just woke up. My mom should be able to tell you what the doctor said last night."

"That I would." I turned around to find Jayda's mom stretching, obviously stiff from sleeping in the chair. I flashed her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay. I needed to get up anyway. I'm Bella Swan, Jayda's mom." She held out a hand for me to shake. I happily took it, but was surprised when I felt a bolt of energy rush through me at her touch. She obviously felt it too because she immediately dropped my hand.

"I'm Dr Cullen, but you can call me Edward. I don't mean to sound rude, but do you work here. I couldn't help but notice your uniform."

"Ah, yeah. Believe it or not, last night was my first shift down in the ER. I nearly had a heart attack when the brought Jayda in!"

"I probably would have reacted the same way if I was on duty and they brought Cassie in!"

"Cassie?"

"Oh, sorry Cassie's my daughter. It's actually her birthday today. She just turned seventeen." I turned to look at Jayda. "I have a feeling you'd get along very well with her." Jayda blushed and I had to force myself to stifle a chuckle. I turned back to Bella.

"So, Nurse Swan, did I get all my information right?" She blushed as I used her formal name. I couldn't understand why I found it so easy to be carefree with her.

"Yes Dr Cullen, you did!" I grimaced at the use of my formal name. I absolutely hated it. Bella obviously noticed and gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry, it's just, I hate when people call me that. It makes me feel really old, and I sound like my Dad. I mean, I respect my Dad and all, but I'm not him." Bella and Jayda both let out laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You really do hate being called that. You can tell by the amount of passion you put into that little speech!" Now it was my turn to blush, and that didn't happen often. I tried to change the subject.

"So, it looks like your gonna be here for a while. At least you mom will be close by."

"Yeah. That's true." Jayda looked very disappointed at the news that she was going to have to stay. I couldn't say that I disagreed. Before I could think any further, an idea popped into my head. I turned around to face Jayda again. " I'm sure Cassie would love to come and meet you?" I posed it as more of a question than a statement.

"I'd love to meet her. She's the same age as me, so I'm sure we'd have a lot to talk about."

"I was going to ask her to stop by after school today to see one of my other patients. I'll ask her to come and see you."

"Thanks, that would be great."

"Okay. Well, I have to go. I'll be back to check on you later."

"Okay." I left the room and Bella followed me out. I placed Jayda's chart back on the wall and turned around to face her. She was leaning against the wall, worry etched all over her face.

"Thank you," her voice was barely a whisper, but I still heard it.

"For what?" I was confused. What would she want to thank me for? I was just doing my job.

"For asking Cassie. Jayda really needs someone to talk to, who's not me!" I gave her a questioning look. I was still really confused.

"Jayda and I have been going through a rough time lately." She paused. I could tell that she didn't want to expand further on that particular topic. "And let's just say that this is not the first time something like this has happened. Jayda really does get her clumsiness from me." I could've sworn I heard the tiniest hint of humour in her voice.

"Well then, I guess I should keep an eye on you too. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself." I didn't realise what I said until I finished saying it. Bella blushed bright red. I was starting to like it when she did that. Things suddenly became awkward, and couldn't figure out why.

"Well, I need to get going. I'll be back later. Just ask for me at the nurses station if you need anything."

"Okay. Thank you Edward."

"It's my pleasure. I know that we just met, but if you need to talk, I'll be here."

"Thanks. That means a lot.

"No problem. See you later." With that, I walked back to the nurse's station and waited for two o'clock to roll around so that I could call Cassie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello?"

"Hey Cas, it's me."

"Oh. Hey dad, what's up?"

"I was just wandering if you wouldn't mind coming into the hospital for a bit? Anthony wants' to see you and there's someone else that I want you to meet."

"Sure. I just left school so I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Okay, I'll wait for you out the front. "

**A/N: hey guy's…I know it's a bit of a slow start but these two have been through a lot so its gonna take some time to get out. Stick with me….i promise I'll get there.**

**Please tell me what you think. If you have any idea's on how I should continue, I gladly consider them…..=) R&R :P**

**~Lysa~ (RedChevy93)**


	2. Thats What You Get

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…*sigh*…some things just never change!!!!!**

Chapter 2 – That's What You Get

(BPOV)

As soon as Edward turned the corner, I let myself sink to the ground. How did I let my life get to this point? How did I manage to drag my beautiful daughter down with me? I pulled my knees up, hugging them to my chest.

My life was a mess. It had been for the last twelve years. I had always refused to drag Jayda down with me, but these days that seemed inevitable. I couldn't hold back the tears that had been threatening to spill for the last twenty minutes. I let them out. It felt good, but I knew all to well that it was only a temporary relief.

God, I was pathetic. Jayda was lying on that bed, battered and bruised, and all I could think about was how _my_ life was in shambles, but that wasn't completely my fault, it was James'. It was his fault that Jayda was messed up right now.

We had been on the run from his since Jayda was five. He relentlessly abused me after Jayda was born. I could never fully comprehend why he did it, but he would constantly tell me that I didn't care about him anymore. That I only cared about Jayda, that I only loved her. The night of Jayda's fifth birthday, I finally snapped. I ran with her. First we went to Chicago. We stayed with an old friend of mine, but somehow, through everything, James managed to find us. That was the first time he was arrested. He's been arrested many times since then, but he always manages to escape, and inevitably find us.

I hated to admit it, but James had made both Jayda and I very paranoid. That was part of the reason as to why she was here.

She had been walking through the school parking lot when she thought she saw James watching her through the trees. She overreacted and ran straight for her car. That's when Shane's van rounded the corner and collided with her before he could even consider doing anything to stop it.

I knew my sobs weren't silent anymore. That wasn't a good thing. No one could know what was really going on, because he would find out. We learnt that the hard way.

I

I did my best to pull myself together. When I finally looked up, I saw a tall blonde looking down at me with a concerned expression. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but failed miserably.

"Are you okay?" She held out a hand and helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No offence, but you don't look, or sound, fine!" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not fine, but I will be." I dusted my hands on my pants and held out a hand for her to shake. "Bella Swan."

"Dr. Rosalie Hale, but please, call me Rose. Are you a nurse here?"

"Ah, yeah. I work down in the ER, but my daughter was in an accident last night, so I've been up here with her?"

"Oh. Is she a patient of Dr Cullen's?"

"Um, yeah. That's Edward, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you want too grab a coffee? I'm about to go on a break and I have a feeling you could use someone to talk to!" She seemed like a nice enough person. It wasn't like I'd be telling her all of my secrets.

"Sure. Let me just let Jayda know and I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Nonsense. That coffee is like muddy water. Meet me at the nurses station and we'll go to the coffee shop round the corner."

"Okay." I turned around and walked back into Jayda's room. She was awake and reading a magazine.

"Hey mom." As soon as she saw me, her face fell. "You've been crying?"

"Is it that obvious!" That earned me a small smile. I walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face in an attempt to ease my puffy red eyes.

When I went back, Jayda was crying. I could feel my heart breaking. I sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Baby, I'm okay. Please don't cry. It promise, it'll be okay. He's in jail now, he can't get to us." Even I could hear the uncertainty in my voice. That just made Jayda sob harder.

"Mon, you know he wont stay there. He always finds us. Always."

"Shhh. It's okay Jay. He won't get to us this time. I wont let him, I promise. Besides, now Grandpa and Uncle Em are really close. You know they'll do anything to protect us."

"Yeah, I guess." Her breathing eased and she rested her head on my shoulder. When both jumped when we heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to find Edward standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I need to check on Jayda before I go to lunch." Crap. How long had he been standing there? How much did he hear? I flashed Jayda a reassuring smile before I turned back to Edward.

"No, that's fine. I was actually just about to go out to coffee with Dr Hale. I tried to keep my voice confident, thought that's the opposite of what I was feeling.

"Rose."

"Sorry?"

"If you want to avoid another passionate speech, you going to want to call her Rose!"

"Oh. Well, err, thanks, for the heads up." I stood up and walked to the chair where I had left my handbag. I decided that now was as good a time as any to make some small talk. "So I take it you and Rose are close?"

"Ah, yeah. Her brother, Jasper, is married to my sister, Alice."

"Oh, okay. Well, if better get going. I've gotta go meet Rose." I gave Jayda a quick hug before heading for the door.

"Actually Bella, do you mind if I join you? I was about to head out anyway and I could use a good cup of coffee."

"Umm, sure, that's fine with me." I needed to play it cool. If he did hear anything, I didn't want him to know about the fear that I was secretly harboring. "She said something about a coffee shop around the corner?"

"Yeah, Rays. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." I walked out the door and found Rose waiting for me. " Umm, Edward gonna join us!"

"Figures. That man can't go an hour without coffee!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What will you have Bella?"

"Ah, skinny mocha latte." I passed her a ten. She just shoved it right back.

"Nope, my treat."

"But Rose…"

"Nope."

"But…"

"Bella, don't argue. You really don't want to see that side of Rose, especially not in public!" I turned around to find Edward standing behind me. He had the most adorable crooked grin and his face and it melted my heart. Happiness was radiating off him and I couldn't help but me affected by it.

"Ah, thanks."

"No problem. Do you want to find a table?"

"Okay." I followed him to the corner of the shop where we found a table next to a huge oak bookshelf. Edward sat down but I couldn't help myself as I ran my fingers across the spines of the books. All the classics were there. Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, all of them. Edward chuckled as I finally took a seat opposite him.

"Booklover?" I felt myself turn five different shades of red.

"Ah, yeah."

"What's your favourite?"

"Wuthering Heights. I've lost count of how many times I've read it!"

"I'm more of a music person myself. I'm a big fan of Debussy." AS if to prove a point, Edward's cell phone started playing Clair De Lune.

"Sorry, I gotta take this, it's Cassie."

"That's fine, go ahead." I did my best not to listen in on the conversation. Thankfully, Rose arrived with three coffees in hand as well as what looked like three double-choc muffins. She placed them on the table and took the seat next to me. She was about to say something when she noticed Edward on the phone. She shot me a questioning look. I mouthed 'Cassie' and she just nodded. She passed me a coffee and a muffin which I happily devoured.

"Sorry, that was Cassie." Edward pulled me back to reality. "She say's hi." He grabbed the last muffin and I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him pick each chocolate chip of the top of the muffin and individually eat them.

"What?" I blushed yet again.

"Sorry, it's just, do you always eat your muffins that way?" This time it was Rose who laughed.

"He's been eating them that way since he was ten, but he refuses to tell anyone why!" Edward shot me a smirk before picking up his coffee.

"So Bella, why don't you tell us a little about yourself." This was the moment I'd been dreading. I couldn't avoid it thought. I did that once it was another one of those things that got me nowhere. I took a sip of my coffee, contemplating my answer.

"Well, I was actually born here in Forks. Do you know Charlie Swan?"

"He's the police chief, right?"

"Yeah, he's my Dad. My mom and him divorced when I was a baby and I moved with her to Phoenix." She remarried when I was ten, but when I was twelve she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She died two weeks after my fifteenth birthday."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I've made my peace with it, but unfortunately, I've had much worse to deal with since then."

"Oh Bella."

"I'm okay now. I've learnt to deal with all of it." I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away whilst letting out a groan. "Geez, look at me, spilling my guts to complete strangers!"

"Bella, you don't share coffee and double-choc muffing with complete strangers. I think it's safe for you to consider us friends."

"Thanks, that means a lot." I could feel the tears threatening to erupt again. "Umm, I think I'm just gonna go freshen up."

"Okay"

I found the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face in an attempt to regain my composure. I couldn't help but think back to what just happened. Why was it so easy to talk about my life and my problems around Rose and Edward. I'd only known them for a few hours, if that, and they already felt like family. And Edward, well, he was just extremely good at making me blush, and I wasn't yet sure as to whether that was good or bad.

When I was finally confident that I wouldn't break, I went back out. As soon as I reached the table, I noticed that Rosalie was missing.

"Where's Rose?"

"She got paged and had to back."

"Oh, okay." I sat down and finished what was left of my coffee.

"Oh Bella, I hope you don't mind but you left your phone on the table. It rang whilst you were in the bathroom and I answered it."

"No, that's fine. Umm, who was it?"

"It was a guy, James."

"Oh." Wait. What. James? It couldn't be, not again. "Um, what did he want?"

"He said to remind you that you have a date tonight and to meet him at the bookshop in Port Angeles at 8."

"Oh." Crap. It was him. I could feel the blood draining from my face. This couldn't be happening again.

"Um, Bella, are you okay?"

"Huh, ah yeah." I stood up, ready to bolt for the door. "Edward, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"When you get back to the hospital, can you tell Jayda that I had to go out for a bit but I'll be back as soon a I can."

"Okay."

"Thanks." I ran for the door and headed straight to the police station, all the while hoping to god that this was just a nightmare.

**A/N: Well, Bella's pretty messed up at the moment……anywho….thanks for all the amazing reviews….hugs all around…..anyway….please add more to the review pile and tell me what you think…**

**Lysa xoxo…p.s. HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, never will be…………….**

Chapter 3 – Phone calls

(EPOV)

I was still confused as was still confused as I stood up and started to walk out of the coffee shop. Why had Bella run out like that, she never said she had anywhere to go. Was it something I said? Did it have to do with that phone call?

I was nearly at the exit when I heard someone shouting behind me.

"Sir, wait, you forgot you phone!" I turned around to find a waitress running towards me with Bella's phone in her hand.

"Umm, thankyou." I took the phone from her and turned around very aware of the fact that she had slipped a piece of paper into my hand as well as the phone. Guess I wouldn't be going back to the coffee shop for a while.

I slipped the phone into my pocket and began my walk back to the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good afternoon Jayda."

"Afternoon Edward." Jayda lifted her gaze from her magazine and shot me a smile.

"So, how are you feeling?" I picked her chart and flicked through it as I talked.

"Eh! I just want to get out of here." I couldn't help but chuckle at her obvious hate for hospitals, especially since her Mom worked in one.

"Well then, I'm about to make you very happy."

"Go on." She looked at me expectantly.

"You can go home tomorrow afternoon, but your going to have to miss two weeks of school."

"Really?"

"Yes. You just have to be very careful what you do. I'm sure your Mom will be able to help you."

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou."

"Your welcome. Just don't go running into anymore cars!"

"I promise."

"Okay, well I need to go out and make a phone call. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"Umm, actually, do you know where my Mom is?"

"Oh, yeah. She told me to tell you that she had to go out for a bit but she'll be back as soon as she can." I could of sworn as I saw a look of panic sweep across Jayda's face, but as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished.

"Oh. Okay, thanks."

"No problem." I put her chart back and walked out the door to the nurse's station. I needed to get hold of Cassie before she left school.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cas, it's me."

"Oh. Hey Dad, what's up?"

"I was just wandering of you wouldn't mind coming into the hospital for a bit? Anthony wants to see you and there's someone else I want you to meet."

"Sure. I just left school so I should be there in about five minutes."

"Okay, I'll wait for you out the front." I hung up the phone and told Jessica that I'd be stepping out for a bit.

I took the elevator down to the ground floor and went to the front of the hospital to wait for Cassie. She rounded the corner just as I stepped out. I had to admit, she did look good in the Porsche. Do grown up for my liking, but still.

She parked the car and I walked over to help her out.

"Hey Cas."

"Hey Dad."

"How was your day?"

"It was pretty good actually. The teachers decided to go easy on the homework."

"Lucky you! So, what did they think of the car?"

"Nate wouldn't shut up about it. I eventually had to kiss him and promise him a ride just to get him to stop talking."

"Cas, I really didn't need to know that!" I grimaced at the though of my daughter kissing her boyfriend. It's not that I was against it or anything, but I just didn't like to think about Cassie growing up. I still wanted her to be the little girl who asked me to hum her a lullaby every night before she went to bed.

"Yo Dad, hello, you in there."

"Sorry Cas, I was thinking."

"Yeah, I know, I'm growing up too fast!" She gave me a knowing smirk and race ahead of me to the elevator. We got in and she continued to smirk.

"What, you are growing up to fast. I mean, what father wants the little girl to grow up." We boarded the elevator and I prepared myself for a verbal lashing. Cassie was too much like Alice.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a little girl anymore. Second, it's not like I'm getting married anytime soon and third, I'm a legal adult now, so prepare for some serious growing up on my part!"

I opened my mouth to respond but realised that it was a lost cause. This wasn't really an argument. It was just something Cassie and I did every once in a while. It was sort of a way for me to prove that she could do fine without her mother and it was a way for her to reassure me that even when she did grow up, she wouldn't forget about her stupid old dad. In a very roundabout way!

"So, am I going to see Anthony first or is there somewhere else that you want me to go?"

"No, go see Anthony first, but I do have someone that I want you to meet. Meet me at the nurse's station in half and hour and I'll take you to her. Oh, and Anthony went to the park today, so be prepared." We stepped off the elevator and went out separate ways.

I went to the staff lounge to get some coffee. I needed a fresh caffeine hit and there was no way that I was even going to risk drinking the cafeteria coffee. Lord only knows what they put in that!

I had just stepped in to the lounge when I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I knew it wasn't my phone because I didn't have my phone set to vibrate. Then I remembered, Bella's phone. I pulled it out and contemplated answering. She had been okay when I answered it the first time, so it should be okay.

I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell are you and why are you answering Bella's phone."

"I'm a friend. Bella's not available at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Are you her lover? I knew that whore couldn't keep her hands of other men!"

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me where Bella is, right now."

"I do not know where Bella is."

"You do, and you will tell me, or you will deeply regret it"

"I don't know where she is." God, this guy was starting to annoy me. His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Don't play with me lover boy. Bella is going to get what is coming to her no matter what you do so just tell me where she is and it will end that much quicker."

"I don't know where she is and I have no idea what you are talking about." What the hell, what did Bella have coming. Then I recognised the voice. Bella's date, James.

"Ha. Fine. I'll find her myself. Jayda too. But be warned, no one will be able to protect them now. Not even that dear father of hers." With that, the line went dead.

What the hell! Why would Jayda and Bella need protection? Why did this idiot, James, need to find them? I needed some answers. I needed to talk to Jayda to see if she might know where her Mom is.

I walked out and saw Cassie waiting for me at the Nurses station. How long had I been on the phone? I shrugged it off and went to talk to her.

"Hey Cas. So there's this patient that came in last night, Jayda. Her and her mom are new in town."

"Wait, is this Jayda Swan?"

"Umm, yeah. She was in accident yesterday. Her mom is out at the moment and I think she could really use someone her own age to talk to.

"Okay. That's cool. I was actually hoping to talk to her soon anyway. She's the hot topic at school at the moment. New girl who got hit by van!"

"Cassie!" I glared at her.

"What? It's true." She just smirked at continued to walk with me to Jayda's room.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Jayda, this is my daughter Cassie. Cassie, this is Jayda." Cassie walked up the side of Jayda's bed and plonked herself down in the chair. I had to stifle a laugh as I watched the two of them become very involved in a conversation after knowing each other for only two minutes!

I was about to walk out the door when I remembered the phone call form James.

"Jayda?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea where your Mom might have gone?"

"Ah, no. Why?"

"It's just that she left her phone at the coffee shop and I don't want her to worry that she'd lost it!" It was a lame excuse, even I knew that, but I needed to know something. James' words about protection where really starting to get to me.

"Oh. Well my grandpa might no where she is. You should give him a call."

"Okay. Do you happen to have his number?"

"No, sorry. Just call the police station and ask for Chief Swan, they won't mind.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you girls later." I walked out the door to the nurse's station to make the call. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Can I please speak with Chief Swan?"

"Yes. Hold one second." As I waited, I contemplated what I was going to say. How was I going to ask these questions without sounding like a stalker!

"Hello. Chief Swan speaking."

"Hello chief. This is Edward Cullen."

"Oh. Dr Cullen. How may I help you today?"

"I was actually looking for Bella. Would you happen to know where she is? I just wanted to let her know that I had her phone. She left it behind when we were having coffee."

"Oh. Okay. Well, she's actually right here. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Yes. If that's okay."

"Sure, one second." After a lot if shuffling, Bella finally spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella. It's Edward."

"Oh hi. Wait, is Jayda okay. Did something happen."

"No no, she's fine. I was just calling to let you know that I had your phone. You left it at the coffee shop. "

"Oh. Ah thanks." There was a moment of silence as I contemplated telling her about James' call. It was her phone; she had every right to know.

"Umm Bella?"

"Yeah."

"You're phone rang again." I heard her gasp.

"Umm, who was it?"

"It was James again."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to know where you were. I told him I didn't know" I heard her let out a sigh of relief.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Bella, he said some weird stuff about wanting to find you and Jayda."

"Oh god."

"Bella, are you okay."

"No…Yes…Um, you have to talk to my Dad. You need to tell him exactly what James said."

"Okay." Why would I need to tell the chief what he said? Well, it was probably a good thing seeing as my impression of James being the bad guy was suddenly confirmed.

"Hello, Dr Cullen?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry chief, I'm here."

"Umm, I hate to ask you this, but do you think you'd be able to come down to the station. I will explain everything when you get here."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." I suddenly got the feeling that this guy was more than just a crazed boyfriend.

**A/N: im so sorry this took so long, there really are no excuses, except that for half the week, my brain turned to mush. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review please….ill give you virtual cookies!!!!!!!...........**


	4. Short Explanations

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry. There are about 5 different drafts of this chapter on my computer, and trust me their ALL different. I just wasn't coming to me. But I did eventually, at like, 1 in the morning, but anyway...here it is, enjoy…the next chapter is already half written, thanks to my sudden epiphany…and should be up within the next week…..**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, never will be…………….**

**Read on…………….**

Chapter 4-

(BPOV)

_Shit!_

_Crap!_

_Shit_!

I knew I was hyperventilating, but I couldn't find the will power to stop.

Emmett and Charlie were both here when I reached the police station. I had thought they would of at least been informed about James' breakout, but that wasn't the case.

When they first saw me enter the station they both ran over to me and led me to Charlie's little office. I told them everything that had happened. From Edward answering my phone to what he said that James had said and running out of the coffee shop. It took me a good hour and a half to get it out in

When Charlie asked me to give him his phone to trace the call, I realised that I had left it at the coffee shop. As soon as I realised this, Charlie's desk phone starting ringing. He went over to answer it. I wasn't really paying attention to the call until I heard him mention Dr Cullen.

Before I knew it, Charlie was beckoning for me to go over to him and take the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, it's Edward."

"Oh hi. Wait, what is it? Is Jayda okay?" The instinctive mothers worry was thick in my voice.

"No, no, she's fine. I was just calling to let you know that I had your phone. You left it at the coffee shop." Thank god, I didn't loose it.

"Oh. Ah thanks." There was silence, but I could tell that there was still something else that he wanted to say.

"Umm, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You're phone rang again." I gasped. I couldn't be, could it?

"Umm, who was it?"

"It was James again." Oh God, not again.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to know where you were. I told him I didn't know."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Bella, he said some weird stuff about finding you and Jayda, no matter what."

"Oh God." This can't be happening again. We just moved, we just settled down again.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"No..Yes...Umm, you need to talk to my Dad. You need to tell him exactly what James said."

"Okay." I could hear the confusion in his voice. I handed the phone to Charlie., but still stayed frozen in my spot.

I didn't hear much of the conversation between Charlie and Edward, just that Edward was coming down to the station.

I don't know how I got from my spot next to Charlie's desk to the chair in Emmett's office, but I did. I sat there for a while, waiting for Edward to come. I knew this meant that I had to give him an explanation for all the things that were happening, but the rational part of me still didn't trust him enough to let him in on everything.

Then my mind went to what would happen next. If James really had gotten out again, where would we go? Were they any places in America left for us to hide! I really didn't want to run again. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing what he really did to me, how he scared the complete shit out of me.

My mind drifted to Jayda. She was in her senior year. I didn't want to uproot her yet again. I wanted her to finally have some stability. To be able to make some friends without having to worry about getting too close. She shouldn't have to worry about her stupid murderous father coming to find her.

Wait. Finding her. Jayda was alone at the hospital. What if her went there? If he could manage to find out that we were in Forks, I'm sure he could find out exactly were she was!

"EMMETT!" I needed to ask him about Jayda being at the hospital. I didn't know if they would just let anyone in.

"What is it Bells?"

"Jayda?" My voice cracked as I said her name.

"What about her Bells?"

"She's at the hospital Em, alone. What if he goes there? What if he manages to get to her?" I sounded hysterical, and I knew it.

"Calm down Bells. We took care of it."

"You took care of it?"

"Yeah. We called the hospital and made sure that no one besides Dr Cullen, a few nurses and approved visitors can go into the room. There is also a security guard patrolling that floor now."

"Okay. Does Jayda know anything about what's going on?

"I told them to keep everything low key, cause you should be the one to tell her."

"Thanks Em."

"That's okay. Umm, I think Dr Cullen is here. Do you want to go out and talk to him?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No! But I thought that I would be polite and ask. I am, after all, your big brother, and I want you to feel comfortable with what you're doing."

"Err, thanks...I think."

"Come on, let's go." He helped me up and we walked out to Charlie's office. Edward was sitting in one of the chairs next to Charlie's desk and there was an empty chair next to him, for me, I assumed.

I needed to get this over with. Telling him would be like ripping of a band-aid. I would tell him, then he could run far away from me if he wanted to. I wouldn't blame him if he did, I mean, I was pretty messed up. But I hoped that he didn't. I had a feeling, that over time, he was someone that I could learn to trust.

I sat down in the chair next to him and both Emmett and Charlie left the room, leaving me to do some explaining.

"Umm, I'm guessing you want an explanation as to what's going on?"

"Ah, yeah. But, if you don't want to tell me, I understand."

"Really. You don't want to know why a guy called my phone looking for me and my daughter and making death threats?"

"I do want to know, but I don't want to push you. It's like you said when we were having coffee, you've been through a lot, and I don't want to make that harder for you."

"Thanks', that really means a lot. But, I think I should a least tell you something. I wouldn't feel right otherwise."

"It's completely up to you."

"Okay. Well, to put it simply, James is my ex-husband."

"Oh. So, this is like a custody battle thing?"

"Um, you could put it that way. He's being trying to get hold of Jayda and I for a while now, but well, let's just say that he's not the nicest human being out there. Jayda and I both prefer to stay away from him."

"Okay. That certainly explains the wanting to find you."

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain the death threats does it!"

"No, it doesn't, but that's okay. So, what happens now? Did they find him or something." I was extremely grateful for him changing the subject. I think he could sense how uneasy I was about the topic, but I didn't feel right making him go through all this without an explanation.

"I'm not sure. Charlie was trying to get in touch with the jail in San Francisco to see if he had in fact gotten out.

"Jail?"

"Ah yeah. That's another long story."

"Okay. Well I know that Emmett called the hospital before I left and spoke to them about letting people in to see Jayda. It will be either me or Rose, or the nurses on duty. No one else. Oh, and Cassie. She went to meet Jayda in the afternoon, they really hit it off."

"That's great. I'm glad that Jayda had someone to talk to."

"Yeah. I was actually going to…" He was cut off when Charlie burst through the door.

"It was a hoax."

"What?" I turned around to face Charlie and I'm sure that the confusion I felt was clearly visible on my face.

"He got someone else to do his dirty work. He's still sitting in the Jail."

"I'm still confused." I turned around to look at Edward and check if he was just as confused as I was, but he seemed to understand it all.

"I think what the chief is trying to say Bella, is that James got someone outside of the Jail to call you. That was obviously the person who was going to meet you at the book store and…" He stopped. We all knew what would have happened to me if I had gone. I wouldn't be sitting here for one.

"Do we know who this person is?"

"No, but Emmett is going down to the book store now. Whoever was supposed to meet you should be there. We'll catch them off guard."

"But I don't want Emmett getting hurt."

"He'll be fine Bells. Don't worry. Now, there's nothing much more we can do here. You should probably get back to Jayda at the hospital and let her know what's going on."

"Yeah, I should." None of the information that I had gotten from Charlie had truly set in yet, but I'm sure it would soon. And when it did, I was absolutely positive that I would yet again break down. But I wouldn't let anyone see that. I was definitely the suffer in silence type.

I stood up and Edward did the same. We said goodbye to Charlie and he promised to call me as soon as they had any more developments.

Edward and I reached the front of the station and I thanked him for coming.

"Thank you so much. You were really a big help. I think that's the first time I've talked about James to someone who wasn't a police officer, even if it was only a few sentences."

"I'm glad I could help. Of course, I wish I you didn't have to go through this in the first place, but when life deals some pretty strange cards, we just have to learn to deal with them and keep going."

"Yeah. Well, thanks."

"No problem."

We said goodbye and I started to walk towards the hospital when Edward stopped me.

"Are you going back to the hospital?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Let me give you a ride."

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you."

" It's fine, I have to go back to hospital anyway."

"Okay. Thanks." I followed as he led the way to a silver Volvo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride was short. It was filled with silence, but a comfortable silence. When we arrived back at the hospital, Edward had to take care of some paperwork so I said goodbye to him and went up to see Jayda.

As I got closer to her room, I started to hear laughter. I knew it was Jayda's. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I hadn't heard her really laugh in a long time.

I pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Jayda greeted my with a huge smile.

"Hey Mom"

"Hey baby, how you feeling?"

"Better." Her smile grew wider as she started to introduce me to Cassie. "Mom, this is Cassie."

"Hello Cassie. I'm Bella. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope."

"Well, considering most of it came from your father, yes, it was all good!" She started laughing.

"Yep. My Dad likes to talk about me. Something about being his pride and joy blah blah blah. You know how it goes." I laughed and so did Jayda.

"So I take you girls had a fun talking each others ears off." I sat down on the spare seat on the other side of Jayda's bed. They both giggled.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. Cassie and I discovered that we have a lot in common. For starters, we both love shopping." Jayda laughed as I shuddered at the word. I detested shopping, with a passion. If I didn't have to buy something, I avoided shopping malls at all costs.

"Well, I'm glad you have a shopping buddy, who's not me!"

"Yep. You're off the hook now Mom."

"And what would they be letting you off the hook from, Miss Bella?" My heart skipped a beat when I heard his smooth, velvety voice. I turned around and saw Edward standing in the doorway. I shot him smile.

"Shopping!"

"Oh. And why would they do that."

"Because I hate it!"

"Fair enough. I'm not very fond of it. My sister on the other hand, well, let's just say that she has STUD!"

"STUD?"

"Shop Till U Drop syndrome!" I let out a laugh

"That's a good one." Before I could say anything else, the lyrics of Not Fair by Lilly Allen filled the room.

"_There's just one thing, _

_That's getting in the way._

_When we go up to bed, _

_You're just no good it's such a shame"_

I had bite my lip to keep from laughing as I watched Edward turn 10 shades of red.

"And that ladies and gentleman, would be my sisters sense of humour." He gave me a quick smile before stepping out into the corridor to answer the call.

I turned back to Jayda but she was engrossed in a conversation with Cassie. I was really glad that she finally had someone to do some fun stuff with besides her boring old mother. I smiled was I watched her laugh at something that Cassie had said. She was so happy. I refused to let James take that away from her again. I made a vow to let her live her life without the worry hanging on her shoulder. I would do everything in my power to make that happen.

I was pulled out of my epiphany when Edward stepped back into the room.

"Sorry about that. That was my sister, Alice. The one with STUD."

"That's okay. Did she get her dose of shopping today?"

"As a matter of fact, she did. She bought some stuff for Cassie and went to our place to drop it off. She was surprised when she saw that no one was home, so she called to see where we were."

"Oh. Wait. I hope you're not staying here just for us."

"No. My shift just ended…" He glanced down at his watch, " five minuets ago. And I think if I tried to get Cassie away from Jayda now, I'd be in for an earful and some road rage on my way home."

"Road rage?"

"Cassie got a car for her birthday and she drove it here after school."

"Oh wow. She must be happy about that."

"Yeah. It was actually Rose that picked it out for her. It's a Porsche 911."

"That's great."

Silence followed the brief conversation, but it was a comfortable silence. In that moment, I felt like I could trust Edward and tell him everything. He was being so carefree with me! After everything that happened, I expected him to never want to speak to me again. I know he said that it didn't bother him that he didn't know that details, but I couldn't bring myself to believe.

But now, he was standing in front of me, talking to me, like nothing ever happened. It felt like I'd known him my whole. There was this _energy _floating around us, an energy that I hadn't felt since meeting James.

I didn't have time to dwell on that though as Cassie had turned to ask me a question.

"Bella, do you mind if I stay with you and Jayda for a while? We can have dinner or something." I turned to Jayda and she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"That's fine with me. As long as you don't mind and your Dad's okay with it." I turned to Edward.

"It's fine with me. Just tell me what you're going to eat. I might want in on this little escapade!

**A/N: hehe….what is Cassie up to?……you'll have to wait and see…I promise you won't have to wait that long again. **

**R&R ……………..PLEASE……………..sneak of the next chapter for those who do…..=)**


	5. Awe

**Disclaimer: Not Mine…….**

**Let's take a peak into Mr Cullen's mind ……=)**

Ch5 – (EPOV)

_Awe_

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Get your butt out of the bed right now. You don't want a repeat of senior year do you? I am not opposed to getting the bucket of cold water!" This was the moment when I regretted giving my sister a key to my house.

I looked at the clock. 8 AM. Was she crazy? Saturday was the only day that I got to sleep in.

"Alice, go away. It's too early." I put my head under my pillow and tried to drown out the sounds of the angry pixie. I had to stifle a groan as I heard my bedroom door open.

"It's not too early! Now get up. We need to clean this house before your guests come tonight."

"Alice, my house is not dirty, and the only people coming tonight are family and Cassie's boyfriend. Anyway, shouldn't you be at home cooking breakfast fro your husband and children?"

"Jazz took care of that." And with that, the battle was lost.

"Is Cassie still asleep?" I got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"No. Nate picked her up twenty minutes ago and took her out to breakfast.

"Alice, how long have you been here?"

"Awhile!" She shot me a sheepish smile.

"Why?"

"Cause we need to get ready for tonight. Now get your butt in that shower. We need to go shopping and get stuff for dinner."

"Fine." I trudged into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alice, I am not cooking a four course meal for dinner. We are having a barbecue, that is what Cassie wants'.

"But Edward..."

"Alice, please. You already woke me up at an ungodly hour and the last thing I want to do is fight with you in the middle of a grocery store."

"Fine, but I'm decorating the house when we get back. Cassie will only turn eighteen once."

"I know that Alice. It freak's me out that she's eighteen as it is. My little girl is growing up. Now move, I want to get out of here."

"Okay, okay."

We finished the shopping quickly. I just had one more stop to make at the mall before we could go home.

"Alice, I just need to go to one more shop, I'll meet you back at the car."

"Okay. I wanted to go into the shoe shop round the corner anyway."

I parted ways with Alice and made my way to the jewellery store. I had found a beautiful sterling silver charm bracelet for Cassie. It had lots of charms that all represented members of our family.

There was a shopping bag with a little diamond in the middle for Alice, a red shoe for Rosalie, a small silver camera for Jasper and a tiny music note for me. There were three beautiful round diamonds the represented Cassie perfectly. There were one pink and one blue smiley face to represent her cousins as well as a lily for Rose's daughter. Of course, I had to add something for the long time boyfriend of hers, Nate, or I would never hear the end of it from Alice. I chose a football, seeing as he was the school's star player.

I knew she would love it. Cassie absolutely thrived from being around her family, especially her three year old cousins, Nick and Mel. She loved to babysit them when Alice and Jasper had to go out.

I walked into the shop and went straight to the counter.

"Excuse me." The sales assistant turned around and I didn't miss the gasp that escaped her mouth. I honestly couldn't understand what made woman react to me that way, but I didn't say anything about it. I had gotten used to it over the years, and on many occasions, learned to ignore it.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked in what I assumed was her version of a sexy voice.

"I'm picking up a bracelet. It's under the name Cullen."

"Yes. It's out the back. I'll go and get it for you."

"Thanks."

She came back 5 minutes later with the square velvet box safely in her hands.

"Would you like to check it over?"

"Yes thankyou." I took the box from her and checked that all the charms were there as well as the diamonds.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She tried using that stupid sexy voice again. She sounded like a cat in pain! She was batting her eyelids, trying to flirt, but quite frankly, she looked like she had something stuck in here eye.

"No thankyou, that's all I need." With that I raced out of the store to the parking lot.

Alice was waiting for me at the car, a huge grin on her face.

"What's got you smiling like the Cheshire cat?"

"Nothing?" She tried unsuccessfully to keep the excitement out of her voice

"Ali, I know you better than that. Now you better tell me before I call Jazz and tell him that you spent $5000 on a pair of shoes the other day when you said you were going to go pay bills."

"You wouldn't?" Her voice was filled with mock horror.

"You bet I would, especially since I have a feeling that whatever it is that your hiding has something to do with me."

"Fine." She huffed in defeat. "I got you a date."

"Alice. Why?" If I weren't driving I would have had my head in my hands, cursing my pixie sister for trying to set me up.

"Because, now that Cassie is finishing school, you can't use that as an excuse not to get out there. You need someone to make you happy Edward. Not every women out there behaves like the idiotic Tanya Denali!"

"I know that. But I just….I don't know. Thing's have changed Alice. I'm not the same person that I was eighteen years ago."

"All the more reason for you to try again!"

"Fine. If I do this, will you get off my back?" I knew it was a long shot, she was just looking out for me, but it could buy me a week at minimum without mention of my love life, or lack thereof.

"Deal. It's Tuesday night. She's meeting you at The Echo at seven."

"Okay. Now can we drop this subject? Please."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Edward, I'll be back at six with Jazz to help you set up the barbecue."

"Thanks Alice. I'll see you then." I tried to keep my tone polite as I literally shoved the pixie out the door.

She was my little sister and I loved the fact the she was willing to help me out, but god, she was able to really annoy me if she wanted to.

I came out of my rant when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's Bella."

"Oh, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was actually calling to say that I won't be able to make it to Cassie's party tonight. Jayda will still come but I forgot that I had made plans with my brother to go out."

"Oh, that's okay. You know, if you wanted, you could bring him with you. That wouldn't be a problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that would be fine. It's mainly family and a few of Cassie's friends tonight, nothing really big."

"Okay, well I'll talk to Emmett, I'm sure he won't mind. I guess I'll see you tonight after all!"

"Yeah." For some strange reason, I couldn't keep the happiness out of my voice as I thought of seeing Bella again.

"Seven, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye"

"Bye."

I felt a strange sense of excitement surge through me as I thought of seeing Bella tonight but I couldn't understand why? Cassie and Jayda had grown close in the past week and in turn, so had Bella and I. Neither of us brought up what happened on Monday. I figured that if she wanted to talk about it, she'd do that in her own time.

But there was something different about Bella. She was more than just the women that I helped and whose daughter I was a doctor for. I felt this sudden need to help her and to protect her from the cruel things that world threw at her and Jayda, such as her idiotic ex-husband.

I could honestly say that I had never felt that way, not even with Tanya. Of course with Tanya, I had wanted to keep her away from the men that were constantly gawking over her, but I failed miserably in that department. I'd wanted to protect from the things that the world through at us, such as the glare's that came with Tanya being pregnant at the age of nineteen, but that was feeling was different to what I currently felt.

I felt something similar for Alice, but she was my kid sister, that just how it was supposed to be. This was all so confusing to me. I hadn't had to deal with any of these emotions is eighteen years, if that's what they even where.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open.

"Dad, I'm home."

"In the kitchen Cas." Cassie walked into the kitchen and threw her bag down on the counter.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yeah. Nate took me to Port Angeles and we had breakfast at Sunny Side Up, then we went into some of the shops and he bought me a couple of books. Did you have fun shopping with Aunt Ali?"

"What do you think? I think that she thinks we are feeding the five thousand tonight. The amount of food that she wanted to buy was horrendous. I eventually had to tell her that you did in fact want to have a barbecue, not a four course meal."

"That sounds just like her!"

"So, what did Nate get you for your birthday? I know he gave you something on Monday but at the hospital he told me he head something else to give you today."

Nate had actually asked me if I was okay with him giving my daughter a promise ring. I was taken aback not only by the fact that he was actually asking for my permission, but also by the fact that Cassie and him were that serious. I mean, they'd known each other since they'd been in diapers, but they'd only been dating since the beginning of their junior year.

I didn't object though. Of course, the gesture just proved to me that my little girl was growing up, as many things seemed to do these days. I also didn't miss the way Cassie's face lit up when I mentioned the said present.

"He got me a promise ring! It's so beautiful Dad." She held out her hand, and I didn't fail to notice that it was her left, so that I could get a better look. I had to hand it to him, the boy had good taste. The ring was sterling sliver, with two hearts meeting in the middle with a diamond in between them as well as a diamond in the middle of each of the hearts. This ring definitely wasn't the cheapest thing out there!

"It is beautiful Cas."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Edward, someone's at the door."

"Okay." I trudged over to the front door and yanked it open. My breath escaped me when I saw who was there.

Bella stood in the doorway, looking absolutely stunning. Her brother, Emmett, who I remembered from the police station was standing next to her with Jayda and his other side.

"Hi." Bella brought me out of my thoughts, making me realise that I'd been silent.

"Hi, I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah, Emmett hear didn't mind giving up a movie for some good food." She playfully punched his shoulder and he just laughed.

"You know I like my food Bells!"

I was about to lead them into the house when Rose appeared behind them with an excited Lilly in her arms.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Rose, hey munchkin." Lilly held her arms out and I took her from Rose. "Rose, you've already met Bella and Jayda, this is Bella's brother, Emmett." Emmett held out his hand for her to shake, which she gladly accepted. I closed the door once they were all in and lead them out to the backyard.

"And who's this gorgeous girl?" Bella questioned.

"This would be Lilly, Rose's daughter." Lilly gave Bella a small smile before hiding her face in the crook of my neck.

"Hello Lilly, my name's Bella, and this is Jayda." As she started talking Lilly slowly started to lift her head. " That big bear over there, his name is Emmett. I know he looks really scary, but he's a big softie on the inside!"

"Hey." Emmett's voice was filled with mock horror.

"What?" Bella questioned innocently. "It's true. Around little kids, you turn to putty Em. Do you remember what you were like when Jayda was little? She had you wrapped around her finger from the minute she as born, and she still does." We all laughed at that as we finally stepped out into the rare August sunshine.

Cassie immediately came bounding over and took Jayda with her. Rose had taken Emmett under her wing and was leading him over to the drinks, leaving me with Lilly and Bella.

"So, how has your Saturday been?"

"Not very eventful! I cleaned the house and read a little, but that's about it. What about you?"

"I was woken up at ungodly hour by my pixie sister this morning to go shopping, but other than that it's been okay."

"Hey, it was not an ungodly hour, it was only eight in the morning." Alice walked over to us with Nick and Mel trailing behind her.

"Alice, when it's the weekend, anything before ten is too early."

"I agree. I was never a morning person." Bella's musical laugh brought a smile to my lips. Before I could say anything else, she turned around and introduced herself to Alice.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"I'm Alice. This is Nicholas," she gestured to Nick who was hiding behind his mom's leg," and Melissa." As soon as Lilly saw her cousins, she started moving in my arms, wanting to be put down. I placed her on the ground and she immediately took off with Mel towards the small jungle gym that was in the corner of the yard. Nick stayed, still hiding behind Alice.

Bella surprised both Alice and I when she kneeled down and started talking to him.

"Hello, my name is Bella. That's a very scary dinosaur that you've got there." Nicholas nodded his head before his mouth broke out in a small smile. He was shy, like his father, but Mel was very exuberant, much like her mother.

Bella continued to talk Nick and Alice and I watched on in awe. It usually took him a while to warm up to people, but he seemed to trust her straight away. He surprised us yet again when he put his arms out for Bella to pick him up. Bella looked to Alice, asking permission, and Alice just nodded, still perplexed by her sons sudden trust in a stranger.

If the last few minutes were anything to judge by, I had a feeling that this was going to be a very interesting party.

**I can't apologise enough for making you all wait this long, but technically, it was my computers fault for making the stupid file corrupted….anyway**

**There's a link for the ring Nate gave Cassie on my profile…it's gorgeous, I wish I had one! **

**Review please……just like last time, a sneak peak if you do….=)**


	6. Trust

**Disclaimer: **

**Cassie, Nate, Jayda, Marc, Nick and Mel are all mine, sadly, nothing else**

**~Trust~**

"How old are you Nick?"

"I'm thwee."

"Wow. You're a big boy aren't you?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Bewa?"

"Yes Nick?"

"I wike you!"

"I like you too Nick." An adorable grin appeared on Nick face and I'm sure my face showed a smile to rival his. He was just too for cute for his own good.

"Hug?" He held his arms out to me and started to clench and unclench his fits. I looked to Alice who just nodded but I didn't miss the look on her face, which could only be described as awe. I was about to question her about it, but Nick got my attention again.

"Hug?" I nodded and picked him up. His wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled his face into my hair.

He reminded my so much of Jayda. She loved to do that when she was his age. Of course, that didn't last very long.

"Bewa?"

"Yeah."

"Can I go pway with Mewl and liwl?"

"Of course honey." I put him down and he sprinted towards his sister and lily at the other end of the yard.

"Wow?"

I turned around to find Edward staring at me with a look of complete adoration.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just, Nick doesn't usually warm up to people that fast. He's usually really shy, a lot like his father."

"Oh."

"Well, anyway, I'm sure you want to meet everyone. "

"Umm, yeah."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my parents." I followed him to the other end of the yard were a few people were gathered around a table full of drinks.

He led me towards two people and I instantly knew where Edward got his good looks from.

"This is my father, Carlisle, and my mother, Esme. Mom, Dad, this is Bella."

Carlisle held his hand out for me to shake, which I gladly accepted, but Esme surprised my by pulling me into a hug.

"It's lovely to meet you dear."

"You too." I couldn't help but notice how familiar Carlisle looked and couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Bella, I don't mean to sound rude, but have I met you before? I just can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere."

"I was just thinking the same thing, Mr Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"You delivered Jayda."

"That's right. One of only three babies I've delivered in the ER. She was a special one, and if I remember correctly, quite a fighter."

"Yes, she still is! She's actually here, somewhere." I finally noticed Edward and Esme staring at us with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, you guys are probably wondering what we're talking about!" Esme smiled sheepishly.

"I don't mean to be nosy dear, but it seems like you and Carlisle go a while back!"

"I guess you could say that!"

"Yes. I was filling in at the hospital in Portland for the weekend and Bella came into the ER. She was already at the end of her labour, and it seemed that Miss Jayda couldn't wait to come out, so we had to deliver her right then and there."

"Yep. Jayda had never had much patience. That's one trait she got from her Dad, unfortunately." I muttered the last part to myself, but much to my dismay, Edward caught it and shot me a knowing smile. I smiled back and we continued on with our conversation, our silent exchange going unnoticed by his parents.

Esme and Carlisle eventually left to help out with the preparations for dinner. I offered to help but Esme insisted that I sit tight, stating that I was a guest and should just relax. I quickly gave up arguing, realising that there was no way that I was going to change her mind.

Edward however, stayed with me.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." He led me over to a table filled with drinks and snacks.

"What would you like?"

"Soda is fine." He handed me a can before getting one for himself.

"So, now you've met every member of my crazy family, but you've obviously met Carlisle before."

"Yeah. It took me a while to remember who he was, but I guess it just proves the whole 'it's a small world' thing. Then again, if he's your father, it really doesn't surprise me that you're such a great doctor." A hint of red appeared on his cheeks but disappeared just as fast.

"What makes you say that?" We moved to sit down.

"Well, Jayda was born 6 weeks premature. My labour was…intense…to put it mildly, and it all happened very fast. They took me into the ER but didn't have time to take me up to the maternity ward because, like Carlisle said, she couldn't wait to come out! Your Dad delivered her and stayed as her doctor until she was released from the hospital. He was really good with her, and me. I was a wreck then and he was always there to comfort me. Much like you did the other day. Thank you for that. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

"It's okay Bella. Just know that if you ever need help, for anything, don't hesitate to ask me, or anyone else in our family. Whether you like it or not, I think you and Jayda have become part of our little circle now!" We both laughed but that small gesture gave me a comfort I never thought I'd feel again. I finally had someone besides Charlie and Emmett who I could talk to about all of my problems, about all of the things that I keep cooped up inside.

"Edward, you know a lot about me, tell me a little about you and Cassie."

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Anything!"

"Uh, okay. Well, I started going out with Cassie's mom in my junior year. Cassie was born ten months after our graduation in Boston. We got married in-between all that and made the move to Boston. I was going to Harvard Medical school and Tanya wanted to be a stay at home Mom.

Anyway, Tanya and I split up when Cassie was three after I caught her being…ah…unfaithful. I finished up at Harvard and Alice moved down to help me with Cassie.

We eventually moved down to Forks and I did my residency at the hospital. We've been here ever since."

"Wow. I guess neither of us know the meaning of the word simple."

"No. I don't think I've ever used that word to describe anything in my life."

"Yeah. Me either. So have you seen Tanya since?"

"Not once. She signed the divorce papers and her sister gave them to me and she didn't bother to turn up for the custody hearing so, she really walked out of our lives back then."

"Oh."

"Yeah. " There was an awkward silence between us. but that was quickly rectified when we heard a loud, excited squeal coming from across the yard.

After glancing around for the source, my eye's finally settled on Cassie who was standing next to a table piled high with gifts. Edward let out a low chuckle and I gave him a questioning look, not understanding what was so funny.

"We're missing the opening of Cassie's millions of presents, and going by that squeal, I'm going to go ahead and say that she found my gift."

"Wow, I didn't even realise how long we've been sitting here for. It's like we were in our own little bubble."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Edward was silent for a moment before he stood up and dusted his hands on his pants before offering one to me and helping me up.

Before we could get any further, Cassie was sprinting towards her father and he caught her in a hug just as she launched herself into his arms.

"Dad, it's beautiful! I love it!"

Watching Edward interact with Cassie made my heart ache that little bit more.

Jayda had never experienced that. The love and care that came from a father who would do anything for his little girl, even give her the world if he could.

I hated that. I hated this. I hated that no matter where I was, or what I was doing, he always managed to creep into my thoughts. I couldn't get away from him, even if he was a million miles away.

That only proved that what James had said to me years ago at his first trial, had been true.

"_You'll never be able to get away from me. Know that now. It doesn't matter where you are, or whose on your side. I'll always be there, no matter what."_

"Bells?" I was so painfully caught up in my hatred of James that I didn't realise Emmett was standing right behind me and as a result, jumped 20 feet in the air when he said my name and very painfully hit my head on his very hard chin.

"OW! Bells, you know you have a hard head! In more ways than one, might I add. You okay?"

"Yeah Em, I'm fine." He chuckled whilst I rubbed my head, but it wasn't filled with his usual humour.

"Bella, that's not what I meant. What were you thinking about that had you so cut off from the rest of the world?"

"Nothing Em. I'm fine, really."

"You expect me to believe that?" He smiled and his two dimples appeared, crumbling my resolve, just like they did when we were little kids and he wanted the TV remote.

"No, I don't. But I do expect you to let it go for now. I'll tell you later okay? I'm just really not fond of having a breakdown in front of all these people who I only just met."


	7. Dance

~Change~

Ch7

Disclaimer: :(

* * *

(EPOV)

"Bells seems like a very nice person." Alice and I were sitting in the loving room waiting for Jasper who had gone to put the twins in the car. The party had ended and everyone was long gone, except for my pixie sister.

"She is Ali, she really is." A playful smirk appeared on her face and before I could retaliate, the she spoke.

"So when are you gonna ask her out?"

"Alice." I used the voice is used to use on Cassie when she tried to get me to give her chocolate chip cookie before dinner when she was five.

"What?" She feigned innocence and I came very close to falling for it.

"No."

"But it's so unbelievably obvious that you two like each other. I saw you talking when Cassie was opening her presents and it was like you were lost in your own little world."

"We were just talking Alice. I learnt some stuff about Bella in a pretty unconventional way and she wanted to learn a little about me. That's all."

"Oh. Well, you should still ask her out."

"As much as I would like to, and trust me, I do, I don't think that now's the right time."

"Edward! Come on! Cassie's 18, you're a resident; you don't have to worry about any of those little things anymore. And you don't have to worry about what Cassie will think of you if you start dating, because I know you do. She's a grown women, and she's going to be starting her own life soon, if not with Nate, then with someone who loves her just as much, if not more."

"There are so many things wrong with that statement Alice. First of all, never, ever, talk about my daughter and marriage in the same sentence. You may not have said it, but it was what you were implying. And secondly, and I'm trusting you not to repeat this to anyone, not even Jasper!" She nodded and motioned with her hand for me to continue. "I don't think that Bella's ready for a relationship right now, let alone looking for one."

"Oh. "

"Yeah."

"Well, when it does happen, and I swear on my black and green Jimmy Choo's that it will, don't stuff it up."

"I'll do my best. You know that my track record with relationships is far from noble peace prize worthy."

"I know. That's why I said what I said." She gave me one of her overactive pixie hugs just as Jasper appeared in the doorway.

"What has you swearing on your favourite shoes darling?" After being away from Texas for over fifteen years, Jasper still managed to keep the undertone of his Texan drawl.

"Just Edward's love life."

"Oh. Anything happening there?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Alice!"

"Alright, alright! I'll let it go. But Edward, please don't let this opportunity pass you by. Okay?"

"I'll try Alice. That's all I can promise you."

"That's all I want. We better get going, it's way past the twins bedtime." I was once again on the receiving end of an overactive hug as well as a manly pat on the back from Jasper before they both finally headed out the front door.

I was walking through the house, making sure everything was off, when I spotted Nate and Cassie still sitting outside in the backyard. They were sitting on the swings and she was leaning against him with her eyes closed.

As he father, I wanted nothing more than to storm out there and pull them away from each other, but I knew for a fact that Cassie would hate me if I did that, and that was the last thing I wanted. She looked so peaceful and that made me smile more than anything else ever could.

* * *

On Sunday I woke up to the extra bright sunrays streaming through my bedroom window. I hadn't slept at all as thoughts of a certain brunette had filled my dreams, and I wasn't quite sure wether to consider that good or bad.

I threw off the covers and made the quick decision to go for a run and clear my head.

The air outside was cold , but that didn't bother me, especially since it was 7am and exactly what I expected from the typical, gloomy Fork's weather

Bella had put quite a spin on my life, and I was once again at a loss as to what to do about that. She seemed like a warm loving mother who wanted nothing more than to be there for and keep her daughter safe, and I could tell for a fact that she hadn't had the easiest life.

I may have only known her for a little over a week, but I couldn't deny that there was some truth in what Alice had said. There was something there, this nagging feeling, and I wanted nothing more than to act on it, but I had a feeling that right now, Bella needed a good friend more than anything else.

Moving to a new town was scary enough, I could bet my life that it would be even scarier to have to worry about your stalking ex finding you when he was supposed to be in jail.

By the time I had finished my internal rant, I had come full circle and was once again at the front of my house. I kicked of my shoes and discarded my Ipod as I walked through the front door and walked straight up the stairs to take a shower.

I had almost made it when I heard the sounds of someone softly strumming a guitar, followed by Cassie's beautiful voice.

_Yeah_

_I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm Wrapped up in vines_

_I think I'll make it out_

_But You just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightening_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know _

_How much I feel your pain_

I was extremely tempted to knock on the door and tell her how good I thought that sounded, but thought better of it. There were only three people in the world that Cassie played for. Mel and Nick when she was alone babysitting, and Nate, as he was the one who had bought her the guitar.

I had asked her about it once, and she told me that to her, writing music was like writing in a journal. Private and close to her heart, and something that she sometimes shared. I knew exactly what she was talking about. It was how I was when I was a kid.

My birth parents died when I was four years old. Elizabeth and Edward Masen.

They were killed by a drunk driver on their way home from an event at that was held at the hospital me father was working at.

To this day, I do not remember much about that period in my life. I do however, remember that straight after the funeral, which was around five days later, and again something I cant remember much of, my then 'aunt' Esme and 'uncle' Carlisle helped my pack up my prized possessions and I moved with them to the place I now called home. Forks, Washington.

They officially adopted when I was 8 years old, but I started calling them Mom and Dad a long time before that. My birth parents never left my life. Esme was constantly providing me with reminders of them, but in all honesty, I felt closer to them than I did to Edward and Elizabeth. It was just how my life turned out.

I finally made it to the shower and let the steaming hot water untangle the knots in my muscles.

As soon as I finished my phone started ringing, and there was only one person who would call me this early on a Sunday morning. Alice.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Alice?"

"Good morning to you too big brother!"

"Is it really?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because it's early on a Sunday morning and you're much to happy to just be calling me for the sake of calling!"

"Can't I just want to talk to my brother?"

"No!" She huffed in annoyance before continuing.

"Fine. Angela called and wanted to reschedule your date."

"Who's Angela? What date?"

"The date I set up for you on Tuesday. Her name is Angela."

"Oh. The blind date. Ali, do I really have to do that."

"Yes Edward. Angela is looking forward to it, and you can't just bail on her. And you never know, you may end up liking her."

"Fine. Now what's all this about rescheduling?"

"Oh, she can't make it on Tuesday. Something to do with having to work late. Anyway, Jazz got offered some tickets to the _Nickelback_ show tonight in Seattle, so seeing as your not so keen on this date, I thought that maybe you'd be more comfortable if you moved it to tonight and we all went to the concert together."

"Uh, sure, but I have to work tomorrow."

"Well, Jazz booked us all hotel rooms there so we didn't have to drive back late. Do you think there's a slight possibility that maybe you could get the day off or something, or maybe go in late?"

"Ali, this is a lot to ask for one date, and one that I don't really want to go on at that."

"But everyone's going. It's gonna be like one really big party for us. Mom and dad are looking after the twins and Lilly. It just thought that it might be nice for us to use this as an opportunity for a little break!"

"What exactly do you mean by everyone else?"

"Well, obviously Jazz and I, then there would be you and Angela, Rose and some guy from the hospital, and Emmett and Bella."

"Oh."

"So you in?'

"I'll have to double check with the hospital first, but that should be okay." For some strange reason, after Alice mentioned Bella's attendance, I couldn't find the will power to say no. She squealed and I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

Once Alice had finally calmed down, I promised to be at her house around noon. We were all meeting together so we wouldn't have to take as many cars. How Alice managed to pull this off on such short notice, I would never know, let alone understand.

I quickly packed an overnight bag after calling the hospital and double-checking that there were no big cases that needed my attention. At the same time, I also checked up on Anthony. I was just something I did now. I had grown so close to him and his family that I couldn't help it.

When I was done with all that, I went looking for Cassie and found her in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning."

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Your lovely aunt Alice is dragging me to Seattle tonight."

"Sounds fun. Why?"

"I have a date." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I hid my face in my hands. I, a grown man, was embarrassed to admit to my eighteen year old daughter that I was going on a 'date' for the first time in just as many years.

"Really?"

"Yeah." My response was muffled as I refused to look up.

"That's great dad. I'm really happy for you." That got my attention.

"Uh, thanks. I appreciate it, I think." She laughed her musical laugh that always made me smile.

"You should. I take it that you're not gonna make it home tonight then."

"No. Jasper booked hotel rooms or something. I don't know. I'm really just being dragged along for the ride Cas." She laughed again before getting up and cleaning her dishes.

"Go have fun tonight. I promise I'll be good. Nate and I have some studying to do anyway and Jayda and Marc were gonna come over and study with us. Don't worry about me for a change, okay?"

"Cas, I always worry about you. You're my little girl." She narrowed her eyes at me, but just as quickly replaced it with a grin.

"I know. I always will be." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before retreating up the stairs to her room, but not before she turned around and yelled "Love You."

* * *

I arrived at Alice and Jasper's just after twelve and before I had a chance to knock, the front door flew open and I was nearly knocked over by the force at which Lilly charged at me.

"Uncle Eddie!"

"Hey Lil." I picked her up and closed the door behind me before venturing further into the house.

"Uncle Eddie! I'm gonna stay with grama and grampa and we're gonna play candy land and grama's said we can make cookies and we're gonna watch movies!"

"That sounds like heaps of fun Lil. Can I come?"

"NO! Mummy said you have to go with them to," she paused for a moment, trying to remember then name, " Seattle!" She smiled triumphantly.

We reached the kitchen, where everyone was crowded around the bench. No one had noticed my arrival, and I didn't mind that in the least.

Lilly jumped out of my arms and ran to the lounge where I heard the distinct sound of the Spongebob Squarepants theme song.

"Edward!" So much for going unnoticed.

"Hey Al!" She walked over and gave me a hug, before pulling towards everyone else.

"We're only waiting on Emmett, Bella and Angela. Everyone else is here."

"Cool." As we got closer I saw the familiar face of Ben Cheney standing next to Rosalie.

"Hey Edward. Long time no see." I laughed at that. Ben was the last person I had seen before leaving the hospital on Friday night. He held out a hand for me to shake and I happily accepted.

"Hey Ben. What are you doing here?"

"Rose asked me if I was free, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Nickelback."

"Yeah. They are pretty good." Our small conversation was interrupted when the doorbell rang and Alice looked at me.

"Edward, could you get that."

"Sure." I once again made my way to the front door, and once again had to fight to keep my composure, much like yesterday afternoon, as I let Emmett and Bella in.

"Hey."

"Hey. Everyone's in the kitchen. You can…" Before I could finish my sentence Lilly came bounding towards us.

"Emmett!"

"Hey there Lilly-Loo!" She attacked his legs, much like she had mine, causing both Bella and I to laugh.

We all made our way to the kitchen and it was decided that we would take two cars. My Volvo, and Emmett's Jeep, since they were the biggest. Emmett, Rosalie, Ben and Jasper we're going to go in the Jeep and Bella, Alice, Angela and I we're going to go in the Volvo.

When Angela finally did arrive, I was the first to notice the little hitch in Alice's match making plans.

As soon as Bens eye's landed on her, it was a lost cause.

* * *

Some time later, we found ourselves in Seattle. We had settled in at the hotel, and much to my liking, I had ended up sharing a room with Bella.

On the car ride, we found out that Ben and Angela had been high school sweethearts, but had lost touch when they went their separate ways to go to college. Needless to say, they we're very happy to see each other again and ended up being each others dates for the concert, and that left me with Bella, as Emmett had very obviously claimed Rosalie.

We were now waiting in the Arena for the concert to start. The opening act had come and gone, and they were actually pretty good. I couldn't help my smile as I watched Bella nod her head to the beat of the music.

She was standing in front of me and I was finding it very hard to not wrap my arms around. It just seemed to be the place that she belonged.

Just as she turned around to look at me, the lights went down and I didn't miss the huge grin that appeared on her face.

A count appeared on the giant screen in the middle of the stage and the crowd started to count down along with it. As soon as it hit one, there was a loud bang and Bella jumped backwards landing right in my arms. She giggled and I smiled at her, but that smile turned into a grin when she didn't make any effort to move.

I heard the beginnings of _Something In Your Mouth_ and when Chad appeared and started to sing, I was very amused to see Bella singing right along with him.

_Got to meet the hottie _

_With the million dollar body_

_They say it's over budget_

_But you'd pay her just to touch it_

_Come on!_

She kept singing and eventually started doing a little jumping, right there in my arms, which really wasn't going to help me in the long run.

_Needs to hit the big screen_

_And shoot a little love scene_

_If Hollywood had called her_

_She'd be gone before you had her_

_Come on!_

The song continued and the excitement in the crowd continued to grow. I was also seeing a new side of Bella. I may not have known her for that long, but I could tell that right now, she was actually having fun, something that she didn't do very often, and it suited her. My suspicions were confirmed when Emmett grinned as he watched her.

The played a few more songs before stopping to talk to the crowd.

"Hello Seattle." The screams that came next made the whole building shake. "How ya feeling?!"

It continued on like that. They would talk in between songs and I was surprised to see that Bella knew almost all of the words to their songs. She still hadn't moved from her place in my arms. She had stopped jumping around though, for which I was extremely thankful.

The next song I instantly recognised, as I was sure Cassie had blared it though her speakers at some point this year.

_This time_

_I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_We'll play out like a scene_

_Straight of the silver screen_

A strange feeling of nostalgia settled over me as I wondered wether I'd ever get my silver screen moment. I went so far as to wonder wether I could even have that with Bella.

She was beautiful, beyond beautiful in my opinion. She was honest, and she seemed to care for everyone around her, no matter, and I couldn't deny the draw I felt to her any longer. I would be kidding myself if I even tried.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

'_Cause everybody wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

I found myself wondering if Bella was that person, that somebody, but instantly berated myself for doing so. I had known her for a little over a week. I needed to take this slow, and I still didn't even know if I would get the chance.

It was about halfway through the show when they stopped to play some slower songs.

The first of which was _Photograph_ that I knew was Cassie's favourite song. I told Bella this and she laughed, saying that it was hers too.

The couples around us started swaying to the beat of the music. Bella just looked at me and smiled. I decided then that if anything was going to happen. I was going to let her decide.

The next slow song was actually one of my favourites, _Never Gonna Be Alone. _As it started, I noticed the couples around us, including Alice and Jasper, Angela and Ben, and much to my surprise, Emmett and Rosalie, dancing in what little space they had, and I couldn't help myself.

_Time _

_Is going by_

_So much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret_

_Not spending all of it with you_

I leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Ms Swan, would you like to dance?"

* * *

This chapter was a bit longer than last and I actually kinda liked it. The whole concert thing is partly based on my own experience at a Nickelback, which was awesome by the way…Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favourites. It really does mean a lot.

Music:

Thunder - Boys Like Girls

_Nickelback:_

_Something In Your Mouth_

_Gotta Be Somebody_

_Never Gonna Be Alone_


End file.
